poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mut-Orgs
Mutant-Orgs (classified as Mut-Orgs) Takach, Kired, and Rofang are hybrids of Mutants and Orgs. These characters were Power Rangers-exclusive monsters, created primarily for Reinforcements from the Future. Quotes *(after Mac asks Rofang who he is) I am Rofang, leader of the Mut-Orgs! *(as soon as Zane asks Kired who he is) I am Kired, second-in-command of Master Rofang. *(as Twilight asks Takach who he is) I am Rofang, technical advisor of Master Rofang. List of Known Enemies *Ocellus *Sandbar *Yona *Smolder *Silverstream *Gallus Powers and Abilities *Takach, Kired, and Rofang have powers of Mutants and Orgs. *Takach has laser powers. *Kired has metal powers. *Rofang has lightning powers. *The Mut-Orgs can speak in both Mutant-Org language and English. *They can block energy blasts. *They were once Orgs, when Ransik turned them into half Mutant and half Org. *They have the ability to possess any female species. List of Possessed Victims *Skylor *Supreme Commander Machia *Faith *Nya *Batgirl *P.I.X.A.L. *Ultra Violet *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Starlight Glimmer *Trixie *Sunset Shimmer *Killer Frost *Harley Quinn *Poison Ivy *Wonder Woman *Misako *Jen Scotts *Princess Harumi *Joy Garmadon *Katie Walker *Kendrix Morgan *Dana Mitchell *Kimberly Ann Hart *Kelsey Winslow *Trini Kwan *Maya *Taylor Earhardt *Alyssa Enrile *Princess Cadance *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Queen Novo *Princess Skystar *Silverstream *Lady Sif *Elastigirl *Violet Parr *Voyd *Katherine Hillard *Tanya Sloan *Maud Pie *Nyx *Kayley *Aqua *Kairi *Nadira *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Tree Hugger *Twilight Velvet *Ocean Flow *Airachnid *Glowstrike *Scatterspike *Toxica *Ashley Hammond *Cassie Chan *Jara *Horrorbelle *Ahsoka Tano *Padme Amidala *Elsa the Snow Queen *Princess Anna *Sydney Drew *Vypra *Delphine *Tideus *Aisha Campbell *Karone *Josephine "Jo" McCormick *Ariel *Little Ghoul *Elizabeth Swann *Astronema *Divatox *Rita Repulsa *Queen Machina *Princess Archerina *Princess Bala *The Queen Ant *Rumi Metal *Tox *Princess Atta *Peaches *Windblade *Chamille *Scorpina *Trakeena *Queen Bansheera *Queen Chrysalis *Livewire *Gayle Gossip *Cheetah *Lois Lane *Hermione Granger *Ginny Weasley *Luna Lovegood *Xion Dragonheart *Harumi Metalheart *Mora/Morgana *Cho Chang *Sylvia *Mrs. Potts *Atomica *Master of Lightning Cause of Victims' Possession *Skylor (has her soul removed and turned into a zombie) *Supreme Commander Machia (turned into a zombie after her soul was removed) *Faith (had her soul removed and turned into a zombie) *Nya (turned into a zombie after her soul was removed) *Batgirl (had her soul removed and turned into a zombie) *P.I.X.A.L. (turned into a zombie after having her soul removed) *Ultra Violet (had her soul removed and turned into a zombie) *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Starlight Glimmer *Trixie *Sunset Shimmer *Killer Frost *Harley Quinn *Poison Ivy *Wonder Woman *Misako (had her soul taken out and turned into a zombie) *Jen Scotts (turned into a zombie) *Princess Harumi (turned into a zombie after her soul was removed) *Joy Garmadon *Katie Walker *Kendrix Morgan *Dana Mitchell *Kimberly Ann Hart *Kelsey Winslow *Trini Kwan *Maya *Taylor Earhardt *Alyssa Enrile *Princess Cadance *Princess Celestia (had her soul removed and turned into a zombie) *Princess Luna (had her soul removed and turned into a zombie) *Queen Novo *Princess Skystar *Silverstream *Lady Sif *Elastigirl *Violet Parr *Voyd *Katherine Hillard *Tanya Sloan *Maud Pie *Nyx *Kayley *Aqua (had her soul removed and turned into a zombie) *Kairi *Nadira *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Tree Hugger *Twilight Velvet *Ocean Flow *Airachnid *Glowstrike *Scatterspike *Toxica (had her soul removed and turned into a zombie) *Ashley Hammond *Cassie Chan *Jara *Horrorbelle *Ahsoka Tano *Padme Amidala *Elsa the Snow Queen *Princess Anna *Sydney Drew *Vypra *Delphine *Tideus *Aisha Campbell *Karone *Josephine "Jo" McCormick *Ariel *Little Ghoul *Elizabeth Swann *Astronema *Divatox *Rita Repulsa *Queen Machina *Princess Archerina *Princess Bala *The Queen Ant *Rumi Metal *Tox *Princess Atta *Peaches *Windblade *Chamille (turned into a zombie after her soul was removed) *Scorpina *Trakeena *Queen Bansheera *Queen Chrysalis *Livewire *Gayle Gossip *Cheetah (had her soul removed and turned into a zombie) *Lois Lane (had her soul removed and turned into a zombie) *Hermione Granger *Ginny Weasley *Luna Lovegood *Xion Dragonheart *Harumi Metalheart *Mora/Morgana *Cho Chang *Sylvia *Mrs. Potts *Atomica *Master of Lightning Trivia *The Mut Orgs will become Hiccup, Twilight, and their friends' enemies in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers Wild Force. *Mac will now face the Mut-Orgs again in Time Force Returns. *The Mut-Orgs will become Sora's enemies in Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Wild Force. *The Mut-Orgs became Lloyd's enemies in Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of Power Rangers Wild Force. *The Mut-Orgs will return in the post credits scene of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join the Incredibles. Category:Villains Category:Hiccup's Adventures Villains Category:Z's Adventures Villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventures Villains Category:Nexo Knights' adventures Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Orgs Category:Criminals Category:Mutant Criminals Category:Crime Lords Category:Masterminds Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Trakeena's recruits Category:Masters of Evil Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Sora's Adventures Villains